


Missing You

by Musetotheworld



Series: Supercat Week 3 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Red String of Fate, Supercat Week, Yes I know no one wants to read about him, but he's only in this to get dumped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Meeting your soulmate is supposed to be an amazing experience. But life doesn't always allow things to happen the way they should. Thankfully, the universe is willing to give you a second chance.





	Missing You

It’s said that you know the moment you meet your soulmate, from that first brush of skin. Something within you is supposed to recognize the shift, the meeting of your souls. It’s supposed to be a shocking and affirming change in your life

Of course, it isn’t always like that, like the stories make it out to be. People rush around and miss the rush in the bustle of their lives. They’re worried or focused on other things and the spike of feeling goes missed. They put it down to indigestion, or a reaction to something else going on in their lives. Not everyone realizes what’s happened, at first or ever.

Which is why the universe came up with a second hint, for those who missed their first chance. Once you've met your soulmate, if you spent too much time apart the universe would hit you over the head to be sure you realized what had happened.

A mark would appear where you had first come into contact with your soulmate. A red string, winding and coiling, knotted and symbolizing the trouble currently besetting your soul bond. Sometimes it was a sign of separation, or of a failed relationship, but sometimes it was just the universe’s way of getting your attention.

Kara is mid argument with Mon-El when he stops, staring at her arm with a look of slowly dawning horror. She isn’t sure what could be causing it until she looks down and sees a red string slowly winding its way around her bicep, knotting and tangling into a complicated mess that Kara doesn’t know how to possibly untangle.

“You can’t have a soulmate,” Mon-El gasps, argument forgotten as he shifts his focus to this new discovery. “We’re together, you’re mine.”

“I am not a possession,” Kara sighs at him for what has to be the third time that week, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she attempts to take in this new information. “Mon-El, I think you need to go.”

“What, some mark appears and that’s it, we’re done? Just like that?” he asks, chin wobbling as tears spring to his eye, and Kara feels the echoes of her old urge to comfort him rise. But it’s a pale shadow of what she’d felt before, and had been fading for weeks now. And with this sign from the universe, maybe she’s finally ready to silence it for good.

“We’ve been done,” Kara says, trying to be gentle yet firm. “We just haven’t realized it yet.”

He tries to argue, but Kara is having none of it. She’s wasted too much time on him as it is. So she kicks him out so he can deal with his issues on his own, what she should have done long ago. How he does that is up to him, she has more pressing issues to think of right now.

Namely, trying to think of who her soulmate might be.

She’s been overwhelmed so many times since she landed on Earth, it’s easily possible that she missed the first time she’d come into contact with her soulmate. Even still, she lives in a state of almost constant sensory input. She’s learned to tune it out, to avoid letting it get to her. Unfortunately, that means she has a lot of interactions to think through, trying to pinpoint when she might have missed what should have been obvious.

No matter how hard she tries she can’t seem to think of when she might have met someone, or why the mark might have shown up now. She’s had people leave her before, even a few that she wouldn’t mind being her soulmate, and even one in particular that she’d probably admit to wanting to be her soulmate. But that’s entirely too much like wishful thinking, and with a sigh Kara puts that thought behind her.

Unfortunately, that leaves her with no real alternatives. Just a red string on her arm, a constant reminder that there’s someone out there that could complete her, if given the chance.

It’s not until her suit rips in battle (Winn lets out a pained noise that she can hear even though he doesn’t have a comm of his own as she hears the material tear) that she finds her answer. Or more specifically, soon after the battle when her phone rings.

“Miss Grant?” Kara asks in shock when she answers, sure she’d misread her phone screen. “Is everything okay?”

“You tell me,” Cat says dryly, and Kara can hear her pacing on the other end of the phone. “Would you care to explain why Supergirl has a red string mark on her bicep in the exact place I first brushed against my assistant? And why I have a matching mark on my hand?”

“You what?” Kara says dazedly, not quite able to wrap her mind around what she’s hearing.

“That alien didn’t hit you in the head, did he?” Cat asks, worry coloring what would usually be a biting comment. “Do try to keep up, Kara.”

“You can’t be my soulmate,” Kara says, not realizing how that had sounded until she hears Cat’s sharp intake of breath. “I can’t possibly be that lucky, can I?” she hurries to add, needing to reassure Cat that she isn’t upset. Shocked, yes. But not disappointed.

“Why don’t you come find me,” Cat offers. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“I think we do,” Kara agrees, already lifting off and setting course for Washington. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“See you soon, Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly dislike this one, but at least it's something. This is not one of my favorite AUs at all, and I think that shows, so I'm sorry for that. I had another idea that I really wanted to do, but it would have taken far too long and required far too much time and effort I can't give right now. I could barely give this one the effort it deserved. But again, at least it's something.


End file.
